As it is known there are distributed in the market numerous sun lotions and sun protection oils, the effectiveness of which vary according to their synthesis, however no one of them contains as basic ingredient olive oil, which olive oil possesses significant properties as regard to human skin.
Since ancient years, the olive oil is being used as a main factor of body hygiene, as with proper application its properties contribute to better blood circulation, make the skin more elastic, it is also disinfencant as it destroys certain picroorganisms, while at the same time restricts action of others and the most important is that it enriches the skin with various nutritive substances.